


Far Away Calls

by Eevee_133



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_133/pseuds/Eevee_133
Summary: Whilst spending the evening grading and essays, Shepard calls you.





	

You sat at your desk in your office at your home, cross legged and one hand folded into a fist as your cheek rested on it. Your free hand held a laser pen as you scrolled through and corrected and graded a student’s essay on your tablet. Honestly, you had a better idea of spending your evening but you had about a hundred of other essays that require your attention.

You exhaled through your nose as you ran a hand down your face. Why had you wanted to become a professor again…?

Before pondering the question any further, you heard a ping coming from your computer. Setting the pen and tablet aside—after saving your work—you brought up the notification, seeing an incoming call.

Accepting the call, you leaned back against your seat as a screen was brought up, showing the face of your lovely boyfriend; John Shepard.

“Hello stranger,” you greeted with a small smile.

Shepard returned your smile. “Hey beautiful. How’s the teaching job?”

“So. Many. Essays,” you complained with a groan.

“You could always come aboard…” he offered.

“As much as I love you; I’ll stay here. Where I won’t be under the constant stress of an enemy attack.”

“What a waste of talent. From a hacking genius ninja to a teacher… what subject were you teaching again?”

“Shut up,” you stuck your tongue out at him. “So do you need me for anything or…?”

“Whenever I call to check on my girlfriend who is so very far away, she always assumes I want a favor,” he shook his head with a sigh. “I just want to talk. I miss you.”

“Aw… I miss you too. Where are you now? I’m guessing you can’t stop by for a visit?”

“You have no idea how tempting the idea is,” he leaned back against his chair, head tilted back. “What I would give to at least spend an hour physically with you…”

“That bad?” you were aware of his occupation and how much relies on him but… You shook your head, choosing to focus on something else. “Hypothetically… if you were given the hour and you were here with me, what would we do?”

Shepard lifted his head to look at you then lifting himself to sit upright. “First I’d hug you… probably lift you up and spin you around while I was at it,” you laughed. “Hey, it just comes to show how happy I’d be to see you.”

“Right, right… Although to be fair… I’d probably jump on you to give you a full body hug.”

Now it was his turn to laugh. “Ah… all the more reason you should join my group of misfits.”

“Shepard…”

“Alright, alright, I’ll drop it,” he heaved a sigh, gazing at you with half-lidded eyes. “Hey ___...”

“Hmm?”

“Want to know what else I’d do?” with a shrug of your shoulders,he leaned forward, resting his forearms on the top of his own desk. “Drop you down on your bed, strip us both and nail you into the bed.”

You inhaled sharply. That… that was pretty blunt. Exhaling slowly, you questioned. “Would you be wearing pants?”

“Long cargo with my belt unbuckled, low enough to have my cock out,” he responded on a low, sultry tone.

The image of Shepard, shirtless, panting above you with your knees pushed up to your chest as he repeatedly drove his cock deeply into you shot a wave arousal through you. You unintentionally released a low moan. “Shepard…”

“Hmm?” he smirked at you. “Although before I’d fuck you, maybe I’ll bury my face between your thighs, licking and sucking on your clit while driving my fingers into you.”

You crossed and uncrossed your legs, squirming in your seat as you felt wetness pool between your legs.

“I have no qualms about seeing a private show before bed…” he leaned back against his seat. “I also have no qualms about presenting one,” he palmed himself through his pants. He released a groan.

Uncrossing your legs, you slid one hand down, beneath both your shorts and panties, moaning as your brushed passed your clit to feel how wet you were.

“Hand out and strip down,” Shepard commanded.

You released a small whine but did as he told. You lifted your tank top to rest above your breasts, allowing them to hang free as you weren’t wearing a bra then pulling down both your shorts and panties. Almost hesitantly, you lifted your legs to have your heels rest on the edge of your seat with your legs spread, giving Shepard a full view of you.

“Beautiful…” he said in awe. “You’re pretty wet aren’t you?”

“Yeah… only for you,” you responded, having a hand travel from your side down to your throbbing pussy, stopping just above your clit.

“Oh ___...” he groaned as you heard metal clinking followed by a zipper being undone.

“Seems like I’m not the only one aroused,” you began to gently roll your clit in circles with a single finger while your other hand palmed your breast.

“How could I not?” he began to lazily stroke his erect cock. “Shit, ah…”

“What are you thinking of? Me on my knees taking your cock all the way down my throat, looking so submissive and my cunt throbbing to have a cock inside…” you rubbed your clit harder with two fingers, moaning.

“Fuck…” Shepard stroked himself more quickly. “That’s one hell of an image… I’d rather have your cunt wrapped around my cock with your walls tightening around as I hit your g-spot over and over…”

Releasing your breast, you pushed two fingers into you, relishing in the feeling of having something fill you. You moaned loudly as your fingers plunged into you, hitting that one spot that sent a delicious sensation throughout your system while rubbing your clit. “Ah, Sh-Shepard…!”

“___!”

A little more, just a little more…

Your mouthed dropped as you brought yourself to a toe curling orgasm, fingers buried deep. You took deep breaths as you pulled out your fingers, whining at the loss. You looked at Shepard; he looked spent as well, if the heaving chest was any indication.

“We’re going on a detour…” he said, seemingly to have come to a decision. He gazed at you. “I’m going to _wreck_ you.”

You smirked while pulling down your tank top. “I’ll be waiting… I love you, please be safe.”

Shepard smiled at you lovingly. “Love you too. I always try to be.”

Giving him one last smile the two of you signed off.

You leaned back against your seat, eyeing the tablet that held the essays you needed to correct.

That’s going to have to wait.


End file.
